


Gifts

by slytherco



Series: 25 Days of Drarry [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Christmas Angst, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherco/pseuds/slytherco
Summary: Day 6 of 25 Days of Drarry.Prompt: “I didn’t get any presents when I grew up.”---Harry has always had trouble accepting gifts.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 25 Days of Drarry [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559188
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://slytherco.tumblr.com/post/189518664428/25-days-of-drarry-day-6)

Harry carefully puts down the box on the bedside table. He comes closer, his eyes burning pure, green intensity into his skin; it feels like a cold shower when the first splash of water hits a warm body, punching the breath out the lungs and making the heart lurch in panic.

He comes closer and Draco once again traces the barely-there freckles, counts them for the thousandth time, counts all his eyelashes, one by one, all the arteries gracing his neck, collects all the numbers and commits them to memory, and maybe this time, he will finally grasp this. Maybe this time, he will draw out a map so he never forgets his way back to him, maybe he will etch it into the backs of his eyelids and always find him, even in his sleep.

He crashes into Draco and it’s like drowning in honey; he smells like sleep, warm, sticky, and, can a person even do that? If safe was a smell, he would be its essence.

He whispers the broken words. “Thank you.”

“You haven’t even opened it.”

“I don’t have to.”

And Draco knows that. And he wants to scream, to break him and put him back together, fill the cracks with light and gold and mend the fractured pull at the corners of his lips. He pulls him closer, naively hoping to flip it all over to some other fucking side and just be selfish, so selfish he could choke with it.

But he’s powerless, and weak, so he pulls him closer and breathes.

“I know.”


End file.
